The Tree Friends
The Tree Friends (also known as Happy Tree Friends in the Sims) is a life-simulation video game mainly based on The Sims 3. Gameplay The gameplay is (obviously) mostly based on the Sims 3. Players control their own Tree Friend's activities and relationships in a manner similar to real life, except in the HTF universe. You can either choose from a pre-existing character (canon characters) or create your own using the Create a Happy Tree Friend option. Create a Happy Tree Friend This option is used to create your own tree friends to use in the game. You can choose to make them a Toddler (like Cub), a Child (like Toothy), a Teenager (like Cuddles or Giggles), a Young Adult, an Adult, and an Elder. WIP Personality Traits (NOTE: Most descriptions are either ripped straight from The Sims 3 or completely new) Traits are used to build a tree friends' personality. Most traits cannot be chosen if another trait is selected, as it could cause a "trait conflict". |-|Mental= *'Absent Minded' - Absent-Minded Tree Friends get lost in their thoughts and occasionally forget what they are doing, or where they are going. *'Artistic' - Artistic Tree Friends are naturally gifted artists with a paint brush. They also make pretty good writers and musicians! **This trait conflicts with Can't Stand Art. *'Bookworm' - Bookworms have a passion for reading that surpasses their other desires. They also tend to become good writers. *'Can't Stand Art' - Tree Friends that Can't Stand Art will never appreciate the latest masterpiece of expensive home decor. They are the anti-connoisseur. **This trait conflicts with Artistic and Easily Impressed. *'Computer Whiz' - Computer Whizzes love spending time on the computer. They are great at tinkering with computers and can even make money as a hacker if they choose. **This trait conflicts with the Technophobe trait. *'Excitable' - Your Tree Friend will cheer for and be excited about doing the basic things in life. Yay! Wooo! **This trait conflicts with Grumpy and Brooding traits. *'Genius' - Geniuses are brilliant logical thinkers, masters of chess and excellent hackers. They savor pursuits of the mind. *'Green Thumb' - Green-thumbs are the best gardeners. They find solace and comfort amongst their garden and can revive plants in the worst of conditions. *'Handy' - Handy Tree Friends are the best tinkerers. They will never fail when repairing or upgrading a household item which makes electrical objects far less dangerous! *'Natural Cook' - Natural Cooks are able to kick any dish up a notch, making their food the most delicious to eat. They learn to cook more quickly than others, and never burn down the kitchen in the process! *'Neurotic' - Neurotic Tree Friends will freak out at the most minor of provocations. They can become stressed easily and can be difficult to mellow. Luckily they take solace in sharing their worries with others. *'Unstable' - When a pile of disjointed components rattle around a Tree Friend's head, they tend to be called "Unstable." Their traits are in a constant unpredictable flux and delusional episodes are just around the corner. *'Virtuoso' - Virtuosos have a natural gift with musical instruments and are often considered the best musicians. As such, they earn more as musicians when playing for tips and learn more quickly. |-|Physical= *'Athletic' - Athletic Tree Friends are the best athletes in town. They can push themselves harder and longer than others, and will do so to feel the burn. **This trait conflicts with Couch Potato. *'Brave' - Brave Tree Friends are fearless individuals that will fight fires, wrangle burglars and work to protect those around them. **This trait conflicts with Coward and Loser. *'Clumsy' - Clumsy Tree Friends muck up both precious and every day moments in life with shoddy footwork and poor planning. What else is there to say? Your Sim is Clumsy, and not so hot on their feet. *'Couch Potato' - Couch Potatoes are perfectly happy sitting on the couch to watch TV and eat junk food. They'll need additional prodding to lead active lives. **This trait conflicts with Athletic and Technophobe. *'Coward' - Cowards are terrified of everything that can and will go bump in the night. They are scared of the dark and will frequently faint in 'dire' situations. **This trait conflicts with the Brave and Daredevil. *'Heavy Sleeper' - Heavy Sleepers will sleep through any situation, no matter how loud or alarming. They also tend to snore. **This trait conflicts with Light Sleeper. *'Hydrophobic' - Hydrophobic Tree Friends are terrified of swimming. They loathe every second they have to spend in the pool. *'Light Sleeper' - Light sleepers toss and turn throughout the night and are woken up by the slightest bump in the night. **This trait conflicts with Heavy Sleeper. *'Lucky' - Lucky Tree Friends are closely followed through life with a comforting sense of luck. They win often and they win big. **This trait conflicts with Unlucky. *'Neat' - Neat Sims always find time to clean, regardless of their mood. They are easily devastated by filthy surroundings, but will never leave a mess behind. **This trait conflicts with Slob. *'Slob' - Slobs constantly leave messes in their wake. To make matters worse, they won't offer to pick up or clean! Luckily common filth won't offend their senses. **This trait conflicts with Neat. *'Unlucky' - Things rarely go right for unlucky Sims. They often lose at everything they touch. Though some do take pity on their misfortune... **This trait conflicts with Lucky. |-|Social = *'Brooding' - Brooding Tree Friends often can't help themselves from contemplating the riddles, mystery, and meaning of life. Sometimes the weight of these incredibly deep thoughts can become a distraction, and can actually slow down the creative process slightly. **This trait conflicts with Excitable. *'Charismatic' - Your Tree Friend gains charisma skill more quickly. Your Tree Friend gets more out of relationships than other Sims. **This trait conflicts with Loser. *'Commitment Issues' - Tree Friends with Commitment Issues don't really want to settle down into a long-term relationship or a lifelong career. Marriage is out of the question! **This trait conflicts with the Hopeless Romantic. *'Dramatic' - Everyday situations in life deeply stir the imagination, emotions, and reactions of Dramatic Sims. *'Easily Impressed' - Easily impressed Sims are easily astounded by everyday stories and are always pleased with the smallest of accomplishments. **This trait conflicts with Snob and Can't Stand Art. *'Flirty' - Your Tree Friend can flirt with Tree Friends early in a relationship. Your Tree Friend's flirts will be accepted much more often! Your Tree Friends is particularly gifted of giving massages! **This trait conflicts with Unflirty. *'Friendly' - Friendly Tree Friends smile frequently at others and are quick to make friends. **This trait conflicts with the Mean Spirited trait. *'Grumpy' - Grumpy Tree Friends are rarely in a good mood. It's quite difficult to make them happy because they simply don't want to be happy. **This trait conflicts with Excitable *'Hopeless Romantic' - Hopeless romantics passionately seek their soul mate. They want romance, true love and surround themselves with cheesy romantic television and novels. **This trait conflicts with 'Commitment Issues. *'Inappropriate' - Inappropriate Tree Friends talk about the wrong thing at the wrong time, never think to dress properly, and never think to apologize when they've wronged someone. They enjoy mocking others with harsh words. **This trait conflicts with Proper. *'Loner' - Loners enjoy time spent alone more than time spent with others. Quite shy, they will never approach anyone that isn't a close friend. They prize their solitude and get nervous around large groups. **This trait conflicts with Party Animal *'Mean Spirited' - Mean Spirited Tree Friends love to fight, mostly because they never lose in a brawl. They take satisfaction with every new enemy made and dream of new ways to be nasty to others. **This trait conflicts with Friendly. *'Mooch' - Moochers can mooch food and money from their neighbors who for the most part just go along with it. *'Party Animal' - Party animals love to party, and others love to party with them. When a party animal hosts a party, everyone comes and has a great time. Woo! **This trait conflicts with Loner. *'Proper' - Proper etiquette has quite become a thing of the past. Luckily, Proper Tree Friends still remember the old ways and conduct themselves by a code of honor. Or at least a code of nice manners... **This trait conflicts with Inappropriate. *'Schmoozer' - Schmoozers are really good at befriending co-workers and sucking up to their bosses. They are great at navigating the corporate landscape. *'Snob' - Snobs are very hard to impress though they love hearing about themselves and will never turn down a compliment. They dream of owning only the finest things and being associated with the highest echelon of neighborhood Sims. **This trait conflicts with Easily Impressed. *'Unflirty' - Unflirty Tree Friends do not appreciate the romantic advances of others and will be difficult to woo. It's not that they don't want to love, just that it's difficult for them. **This trait conflicts with Flirty. |-|Lifestyle = *'Ambitious' - Ambitious Tree Friends dream big and are more rewarded when their wishes are satisfied in life. They are driven to move up the corporate ladder more quickly, but fall prey to low mood if they don't quickly receive the promotion they desire. *'Angler' - Anglers catch fish better than other Tree Friend. They also like fishing more than anyone. *'Childish' - Childish Tree Friends find it difficult to 'act their age'. They love playing with children's toys, see things through the eyes of a child and need to be constantly entertained. *'Daredevil' - Daredevils take the extreme side in life, even if it means making an everyday chore extreme. They also love fire. **This trait conflicts with Coward. *'Eco-Friendly' - Eco-Friendly Tree Friends prefer a lifestyle of energy conservation, recycling and sustainable eating. **This trait conflicts with Hates the Outdoors. *'Evil' - Evil Tree Friends love the dark, take great delight in the misfortune of others and prefer to lead a life of as far away from goodness as possible. **This trait conflicts with Good. *'Family-Oriented' - Family-Oriented Tree Friends make great parents. They have big families and enjoy being surrounded by their children. *'Frugal' - Frugal Tree Friends love to clip coupons to save money, relish a good deal and hate being wasteful. *'Good' - Good Tree Friends go out of their way to help friends and family in need, are charitable with their money and frequently comfort those around them. **This trait conflicts with Evil. *'Hates the Outdoors' - Tree Friends that hate the outdoors despise being outside and will always remain indoors whenever possible. **This trait conflicts with Eco-Friendly. *'Hot-Headed' - Hot headed Tree Friends are quick to anger. Broken household items, conversations gone awry or even the slightest negative moodlet will all send them into a boiling rage. *'Kleptomaniac' - Kleptomaniacs "accidentally" end up with things owned by others. They often "permanently borrow" items from work, school, or even their neighbors' homes! *'Night Owl' - Some Tree Friends love the night life and occasionally feel the need to boogie. They are called Night Owls. While Night Owls might come alive at night, do not even bother getting them out of bed before 10:00AM. *'Over-Emotional' - Over-Emotional Tree Friends experience greater mood swings than other tree friends both good and bad things happen to them. They are constantly shredding tears of joy whether it's at a wedding or just their couch watching romantic television. *'Perfectionist' - Perfectionists spend more time cooking, writing or even painting, but what they eventually finish is noticeably better than something created by other Tree Friends. Perfectionists accept nothing shy of perfection. *'Vegetarian' - Vegetarian Tree Friends never choose to eat meat, and doing so causes them to quickly become ill. *'Workaholic' - Workaholics love to work and rarely become stressed from working. Their mood suffers when they miss work, but they are able to make it up by working from home. Workaholics make the best employees. |-|Hidden traits = These traits are not available in Create a Tree Friend and not seen in game. These traits come available when specific careers, life states, or in some cases the children of a Tree Friend with the hidden trait. *'Burglar' - Burglars must perfect their sneaking skills to properly liberate imprisoned items from the homes of neighbors. Burglars like to keep the skill in the family, so their children are able to sneak out like a pro at birth. *'Can Apprehend Burglar' - Police officers spend years learning how to best the most clever burglars. Luckily for their children, genetics helps them stop burglars without years of tedious training. *'Can Salute' - Children of high-ranking military officials know enough about the military's rules and regulations to snap off a smart salute when they want. '' *'Immune to Fire''' - Fire Fighters are able to survive countless fires; not least because of their natural immunity to fire. It's a trait that they pass on to their children. *'Makes No Messes' - The descendants of maids have cleanliness imprinted on their genetic code so they never leave anything dirty. *'Pizza Appreciator' - Pizza delivery folks develop a love of pizza that's deeper than the thickest crust. Their children share a similar fanaticism for pizza, which makes every bite of hot pizza amazing. *'Pyromaniac' - You can only get this trait in a Tree Friend who is the offspring of a firefighter Tree Friend. The trait allows them to set fire to objects of their choice, and they get positive moodlets for doing so! *'Rocker' - Tree Friends with this trait will get a natural feeling of rock stardom. Trivia * Gallery Category:Fan Games Category:Under Construction